A Protective Robot And His Rookie
by Shoes2001
Summary: Set during season 1 episode 5. Instead of May following Skye the day she went to meet Miles, it was Ward. Instead of Miles being sweet and understanding, he was a total jerk. That was something Ward had to deal with; before it got out of hand.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys, this is my first ever fanfic, and I think it turned out okay...  
Let me know what you think or if the characters are OOC. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Rated T to be safe, slight language.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D**

* * *

Ward's POV

I still don't trust her. The only reason I offered to be her SO was to keep an eye on her. And maybe because of her deep brown eyes, her silky brown hair; she was beautiful. No one could deny that, no point in me denying it, but I'm a specialist, I compartmentalise. I volunteered to train her purely because I don't trust her. That's all, I convince myself.

My beliefs of her betraying us are starting to become real, I don't want them to be; I want it all to be a misunderstanding. However as a precaution I ask Coulson over the comm, "Permission to follow Skye, sir, she's breaking away from the plan?" As I wait for Coulson to assess the situation, I'm witnessing, and reply, I remember why we're here... Someone had sold some valuable information, and we need to know who to and why. My spy instincts are telling me Skye's wrapped up in this mess, somehow.

"Ward, tail her." As soon as Coulson replies I start on the path Skye went. I'm sure to stay out of sight, just in case she's being secretive...

I walk across the street and into an apartment building. 'She's meeting someone' is my initial thought, but I desperately push it to the back of my mind. She better not be a traitor. My rookie is not a traitor, I try to convince myself, but it's useless.

The elevator stops on the twelfth floor, I waste no more time in waiting for the elevator again, so I sprint up the stairs, wanting to prove myself wrong... I reach the floor just in time to see a door close, by the olive skin hand, of which could only belong to Skye.

* * *

Skye's POV

I hate what I'm doing. The only place I've felt like I belong, the only time I've felt like part of a family, is SHIELD. And I'm putting it all at risk, why? Honestly, I don't know. He might be my boyfriend, Miles, but he doesn't make me feel safe.

'Not like Ward'.

Where did that thought come from? Ward's my stone face SO. He still doesn't trust me, I can see it in his eyes, there's always a glimmer of doubt. For some reason it pains me to see that doubt, I want him to trust me I really do. But can you blame him, I've just completely betrayed the team, betrayed him. Only making his doubt more reasonable.

I close the door behind me before turning to face Miles. The first thing he does is kiss me, it's full of passion and desperation, I know he's missed me I've missed him to, a bit, but he stops when he releases I'm not kissing back.

"What's wrong?" He asks, I can immediately tell how much he cares about me, but our relationship, it never felt natural to me. It kind of just...happened I guess. We were always together when we were younger, we relied on each other. Well, more like I relied on him. He helped me a lot, and I really appreciated his support through the tough times, but I can't say I truly **LOVE** him; I don't want to lie to him. So after my moment of though I reply,

"Nothing. I just...the team is the only place I've felt happy in a while, and I betrayed their trust today, to help _you_ escape. From _them_." I don't know what else to say...

"Do they mean more to you, than me? After everything we've been through together..." He fires back at me, he's getting irritable, defensive and insecure; he can get slightly violent when he's on the defence. So I want to diffuse this bomb before it blows up in my face. Quite literally.

"No, Miles, it's not-" he cuts me off, snapping at me, he rarely snaps at me.

"No, what Skye? Huh? You've spent, what 2 weeks with 'SHIELD' and you're all _besties_!" He spits with disgust. I hate being spoken to like this, but in all honestly, Miles scares me a bit. It wouldn't be the first time he's hit me, if it gets that far.

"Stop, Miles! Just stop! I save your ass from SHIELD custody and without even a thank you. Why? Because I don't want to _kiss_ you! What even was that information about Miles, why are SHIELD needing to get involved? What have you done!?" Throughout me talking, my voice raises until I'm shouting, aggressively, at him. Without me realising he's managed to back me into a corner, against the wall. There's a sudden change in the atmosphere, just like someone has flicked a switch. I don't like it.

"Miles" My voice wavering slightly, trying to cover up my fear and panic as I take in the situation. My eyes darting around the room, desperately looking for an escape route. Any sort of exit. "Please, don't do this," I'm begging him, it's my last resort. I know how _pathetic_ I sound. I hate sounding _**weak!**_

"Oh Skye, when will you learn! After all our years together," he's hissing menacingly in my ear. A ghostly shiver runs down my spine. Out the corner of my eye I see his hand raising. I brace myself for what I know is to come... The bomb's about to explode...

His hand collides with my face. My head hits the wall behind me. The door swings open... Through the stinging of my cheek and the ringing in my ears I hear a voice call my name, with what seems a hint of 'panic'? The rest went by in a blur...

* * *

Ward's POV

I can't believe what I'm hearing through these walls. I feel a pool of anger drowning out any other feelings, yet I still feel the ounce of hurt surfacing. The truth revealing itself, Skye can't be trusted, I want to pretend I didn't hear what I heard, but I can't. There's little people left on this earth that I actually trust, I so badly wanted Skye to be one of them... Too lost in my own thoughts I barely notice the change in atmosphere. From what seemed a light hearted argument, to a very dangerous tension surrounding the room.

Although Skye betrayed me, she is still my rookie, I feel the urge to protect her consume me. It's my responsibility to keep her safe, and this sudden shift in the atmosphere was quite frankly terrifying, my spy senses going off uncontrollably, I knew Skye was in danger.

One sound was all it took to confirm my thoughts. Whilst arguing with my subconscious about how I felt over Skye, after her betrayal. All it took was that sharp sound of skin on skin contact to bring me back to reality. Without thinking I flew through the door to reveal a man, I presume is Miles, standing over my rookie; she looks to be in pain. I don't know what took over me, but with one swift punch to the jaw Miles is knocked unconscious. The next thing on my mind is Skye. I immediately turn on my heels to tend to my rookie. I'll deal with the betrayal later, I just want to make sure she's okay.

"Skye!" I can't help but yell, I'm in too much shock. Why aren't my emotions controlled? I _never_ let my feelings show, so why now? Then it hit me, I've been so oblivious to my own feelings. So use to just locking them away, I've forgotten what some emotions feel like. Especially love.

Heck, I've never felt love in my life. I was so scared to admit it, I love Skye! Recalling the mission in my head I realise I've called her MY rookie. Mine... It's one thing admitting it to myself, but what about telling her? I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

"Hey, robot" she says quietly, bringing me out of my trance, a smile forming on my face, I can't help but like that nickname.

"Let's get you out of here," I tell her, she just nods in reply, she must have a small concussion from hitting her head on the wall.

Back on the BUS Simmons has Skye in the lab just giving her a quick check over, whilst Coulson talks to me about what happened. I decided to be considerate to Skye, considering what she's been through, and simply tell Coulson that she'd led me straight to him. It was all planned, she used her genius hacktivist mind of her and that Miles got angry when he realised this; resulting in him lashing out at her. The corners of my lips tugged upwards as I realised Miles is being interrogated by Melinda, or Mama May as she's now been nicknamed. Again, courtesy of Skye. Let's just say May's VERY protective over my rookie.

Skye's POV

After Ward insisted Simmons give me an, unnecessary, check over I decided to go and pay him a visit. I'm slightly confused, if he was outside Miles' apartment the whole time, he knows I betrayed the team but no one has said anything. Unless he didn't tell them... But even if that is the case, _why_?

Never mind robot frying his circuits, mine are sizzling right now.

I find Ward in his bunk re-assembling a gun. He glances up in my direction before asking what's up.

"Nothing much, but how come you haven't told the team? I didn't think you liked or trusted me that much anyway," I question him. As he registers what I'm saying something flashes in his eyes, but it's not there long enough for me to recognise it. Ward starts to gaze around the room aimlessly, almost nervously, doing everything to avoid my eyes. He then starts to stammer something out...

"Well…err, it's just that…um...that, IthinkImightloveyou" he said the last bit so fast I only understood 'I' and 'you'.

Now I'm starting to worry slightly, this isn't the Grant 'robot' Ward I know. And _might_ love, emphasis on the 'might'. But I carry on being light hearted,

"Come on robot, try not to fry those circuits of yours," even adding a little giggle on the end... Something's not right.

"Ward" I say trying to encourage him to repeat the sentence... No reply...

After 10 seconds of silence I can't take any more, I'm too impatient,

"Grant," I prompt him one last time before I get up and leave, he's seriously pissing me off right now!

"Fine, don't tell me then" I huff, tired of his silence, and avoiding my gaze. I get up to leave but I'm stopped when he grips my wrist, tight enough that I can't shake it, but not so he's hurting me.

"Wait, don't leave." This is definitely a side of Grant Ward I've never seen, he's pleading me, softly. I seriously don't understand him, and probably never will.

"Skye, I've never been great with words, or feelings," he starts tentatively, I just nod, not getting what he's hinting at, and roll my eyes in a sarcastic way, encouraging him to go on.

"It's probably easier to show you," he finishes. Before I can react he brings his lips to mine. It's only short, but within them few seconds I felt everything he couldn't tell me. And I think I might have a chance to get to fully understand Grant Ward. The only way Ward shows any emotion normally, is by getting protective. I give him a gentle smile, and sit back down. There's no way I'm leaving my protective robot now, I finally feel safe with my SHIELD family. **  
**


	2. AN

**A/N I was thinking about carrying my fanfic on as a multi chapter story, and just wanted to know everyone's thoughts on the idea. PM me or write it as a review, either way your feedback will be appriciated. =)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi just wanted to let you know the italics are a little flashback. Also, for those who got a update notification yesterday I did post another chapter but it was from my phone and ended up really weird so I took it off. Now it's up to stay! =)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvels Agents of Shield.**

No POV

Miles is in the interrogation room sitting in the most uncomfortable position ever, whenever he tries to move himself to sit up properly agonizing pain shoots through his wrist, making it pretty obvious it was broken. May had finally finished releasing all of her built up anger and strode out of the room roughly 20 minutes ago. It was pretty hard to keep track of time considering there was no clock, or daylight, in the very plain and quite intimidating room. After May had finished with him he was a little more than bruised to say the least. His head was pounding with pain, he was pretty sure he'd passed out a few times, his nose was covered in dried up blood and his cheeks were stinging from sharp scratches; May had scraped her sharp nails along his skin revealing reddened flesh. What aggravated him the most though was that he'd given into the pain; he had given her exactly what she wanted, told her all he knew about his buyer. All to stop the torture, the pain Skye had caused him.

But something didn't feel right, the way May's face just dropped when he mentioned centipedes, he doesn't know why... They're only animals. Right? Letting his mind wonder back to earlier on, he mentally kicked himself for ever helping Skye 'she's a worthless rat' he thought to himself. 'I'll make her pay. She better watch her back'. His thoughts were nothing but bitter with rage.

 _May's POV_

 _Slamming the door open is the best way to get someone's attention, even better it scares them, it gives me a sense of control and authority. Considering the situation I'm relatively calm but nevertheless you wouldn't want to be in Miles' shoes right now. Me being so collected right now will have repercussions for Miles later on, I'm just waiting for the right moment to unleash the caged tiger that's prowling around inside._

 _I stormed over to the metal table, fury obvious on my face. Not only had Miles sold valuable information, but he had hurt Skye! I slam my hands down on the table in front of him, the sound bouncing off the honeycomb walls. At first he flinches but then a smirk appears on his smug face._ 'Just wait until the tiger's unleashed' _I think to myself._

 _"Tell what I want to know and no one gets hurt," I snap sharply._

 _"Well, what is it you want to know, beautiful?" he replied presumptuously. Wiping that smirk of his face will be my greatest pleasure; the man's egotistical._

 _"You obviously know what information I want" I spat at him, no reply, "so we're doing this the hard way then"_

 _With that, I was more than happy to deliver a swift punch to his nose, blood dripped onto the recently cleaned table, and satisfying crack could be heard - a clear indication that I've just broken a bone. A smug smirk graced itself on my face._

 _"You ready to cooperate yet?" I questioned "Because I can do this all day..." He, Miles, lifted his head to look at me, a dangerous darkness appearing in his eyes, it disappeared quickly as he realised the look in my eyes was ten times darker. The darkness in his eyes dissipating to be replaced by nothing, his eyes now devoid of all emotion as if he's mentally prepared himself for what is to come. I prepare myself for a long interrogation, I sit in the chair opposite him, staring directly into the portals to his soul, his eyes empty, emotionless._

 _After about 10 minutes of silence I can't take it anymore. I unleash all my anger. I unleashed the caged tiger. The first thing that happens is the claws come out, my nails sink into his skin, carving a clear line of red flesh into his cheeks. I lose control completely, which rarely ever happens, and everything happens in a blur._

 _All I can be certain of is I gave him a damn good beating and at some point he decided to give me the information that made our mission a whole lot harder. To be honest I don't know what Skye saw in him, the guys a right dickhead._

 _The next thing I know I'm walking pass the living area only receiving a quick glance off Skye, who seems to have been waiting for my exit. But I brush it off and head into Coulson's office to share the startling information I've recovered from the hostage._

Skye's POV

Sitting on the BUS's sofa, I see May stalk out of the interrogation room, clearly impressed with her achievements. She spotted me staring but she chose to brush it a side, I think. I want to see what marks Melinda May has left on him, I bet there's going to be some pretty big scars. I doubt they'll be as deep as the one's he's inflicted on me; my scars are physical and emotional, I'm broken beyond repair.

As I approach the door to the honeycomb room Ward calls my name. "Skye, where are you going?"

"To see Miles" I reply coyly.

"Have you forgotten what he did to you?" He questions, anger obvious on his face, but nothing other concern in his voice as he resumes his protective S.O/boyfriend role.

"No, I haven't forgotten Ward. It wasn't the first time it happened either, I've got a lot of memories I want to forget but I can't." My reply was full of sadness; it brought back some horrible memories. I don't know why I just revealed that to Ward, or said it in the first place. I've always been so closed off, and the only person that knew of the beatings was the one that caused them. The scars run so deep, I don't even remember where they start or finish anymore. I glance up at Ward only to be met by a face full of pain, pity and pique. Then it was all wiped and replaced by a murderous look in his eyes. I know it's meant for Miles.

"Look, I need to do this. You can come in with me if you want. But don't try to stop me," determination was evident in my voice as I reach for the door handle, preparing to take the first step away from my past.

 **A/N: Skye goes and talks to Miles in the next chapter, maybe with Ward following, and I'm sorry if all the different POV's are confusing I just wanted to write about the interrogation… =) Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I think from now on I'm going to write in 3rd person rather than switching POV's, so let me know how it turns out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel's Agents S.H.I.E.D**

* * *

Ward was so confused, his emotions on overdrive. He wanted Skye to move from whatever demons she's keeping from him; if anyone knows about a troubled past it is Ward. But he didn't want her to talk to Miles, Ward could tell Miles had hurt Skye more than she lets show because whenever the team mention his name she tensed up slightly. Ward so badly wanted to hurt Miles like he hurt his rookie, but he didn't want Skye to see him as a monster, he was going to do whatever he could to keep Skye finding out about his past. Ward was ashamed of what he'd done and what he's doing (but none of the team knew about that). He has never been given the chance to escape his past or move on but Skye has, so as much as he dislikes her choice he can't stop her from letting go.  
"Fine." His tone clearly expressing his unhappiness I with her choice. "But I'm coming with you." Skye expected nothing less from her protective robot. Before walking in Skye halted, she turned to Ward and said "Just retain from any violence, please". Ward gave her a look that said _are you seriously asking me that,_ but no matter, he ignored the urge to launch forward and knock Miles out again as they walked into the grey and white room.  
"It's nice to have visitors, as long as you're not going to beat me I'll be friendly" Miles said almost menacingly without looking up. His words meant nothing to Ward, but it hit a nerve for Skye.  
She wasn't quite sure what to say, whenever she spoke without permission he would slap her; almost always it would turn to a full blown beating. An uncomfortable silence loomed throughout the room, Ward waited patiently in the corner for his rookie to speak, and he knew she would, when she was ready. However, Miles wasn't that considerable, he interrupted her train of anguished thought with a rude, abrupt statement.  
"I haven't got all day, so either speak, or leave." It pained Ward to see suffering plastered on Skye's face, he could help but intervene.  
"You're the prisoner! You've got no right to speak without being spoken to! It's about time you treated Skye with some god damn respect…" he trailed of angrily muttering under his breath after Skye practically begged him to stop. Miles didn't even flinch. Ward didn't understand why she was so scared of speaking to Miles. What had Miles done to Skye to frighten her this much? Ward wasn't sure whether he wanted to find out. "You know-." He was about to continue his rant but was interrupted.  
"Ward – Grant – please just stop." Her voice was weak, as if she didn't want to say it, but something forced her to. It was almost a reaction, an instinct. "Could you leave us?" Ward couldn't believe what he was hearing, Skye expected him to leave her alone, with Miles. He couldn't wipe the disbelief from his face before Miles had the joy of smirking at him. Nevertheless, Ward left without another word, he respected Skye enough to listen to her, especially in a time when he needed to trust her. Of course trust was a big problem but right now all he could think of was the pained expression on her face, something told him there was a lot more to be explained, he needed to let her lead on this one. Before he stepped out he turned back to Skye, not bothering to hide the emotion from his face but letting nothing into his voice, he spoke in monotone, letting his robot side take over.  
"Just be careful, okay." It was almost inaudible, but his words managed to reach both Miles and Skye. Of course this was just too big of an opportunity to ignore and Miles replied.  
"I always am, darling" putting a little too much emphasis on the ' _darling'_. This caused Ward to scowl, turn his back on them and shut the door.

"Finally! A bit of privacy" Every word dripped with venom "Now what did you want to ask _tell_ me, because the last I remember you listen! I give the commands." A malicious tone took over his voice. "Do you remember the last time you tried to order _me_ around?" Skye couldn't answer, she knew if she tried it'll just make the punishment worse, she just stood, petrified, motionless, staring at the floor. "No. Well let me jog your memory." Miles said, an evil smirk tugging on his lips. Skye knew was about to happen, she couldn't take it, not again. She helplessly dropped to her knees and her gaze never once wavered from the floor as her mind was forced to recall the first time she tried to disobey Miles.

* * *

 _16 year old Skye stumbled through an alley way in the dark of night, desperately trying to escape the hell she had once longed for. When she first met Miles, he had smiled warmly at her, welcomed her and cared for her. He was also an orphan but he had learned to live, Skye hadn't. That was until he showed her his true colours. Just a week after he'd taken her in he changed. Skye couldn't tell what happened, how could she? She was only 13. After 3 years of being in that living hell she finally worked up the courage to run. Run as far and as fast as she could, if need be Skye would go back to living on the streets; anything would be better than this. She did everything he asked of her, but this was too much, she couldn't handle it. Vivid images spiralling in her mind, she didn't want to imagine what he was planning to do to her.  
"Go and get a shower, freshen up," he had said, nothing bad about that is there. It was what followed that forced Skye to run and never turn back. His 'kind' eyes were replaced by an evil look, he stared at her intimidatingly "I'll be joining you in 10 minutes. I don't want a dirty fuck." He licked his lips, what intended to be a naughty, seductive, action scared Skye to death. She was 16! She wasn't ready for this. He was basically telling Skye he was going to rape her. 'NO!' was all she thought. She could handle being forced into a relationship, into kissing, Miles even offered her to his friends. That was Skye's limit, she had gotten used to being chocked by Miles' tongue, or as used to being someone's play toy as you can be but she couldn't get the disturbing image of 4 grown men sauntering up to her, pouncing on her like they were lions and she was their helpless prey. _

_Skye mentally prepared herself for what she was going to do, she walked towards the bathroom and turned the shower on, and she even went as far as putting her bra on the door. She put her other items of clothes back on and headed out of the other door, on the right, which lead to the kitchen. 'Miles was most likely in the living room' thought Skye 'it was now or never'. She braved her fear of what would happen if he caught her and silently crept out of the apartment. Then she made a break for it sprinting for her life, quite literally. Maybe Skye would've had a better chance of escaping if she hadn't failed to notice Miles peering out of the window above her. She heard footsteps start pounding the ground behind her just moments later. She tried every twist and turn to shake her follower, but nothing worked. Her heart in her throat, her mind spinning with every possible outcome; not one of them resulted in her escaping, not one! Skye knew she should just run, but she could not resist the urge of looking behind her to see who it was, even though she already knew the answer, she didn't want to believe herself. She prayed to God that it wasn't Miles. That the sinister shadow following her belonged to anyone but that sinister person. She whipped her head around to see… Nothing! A million thoughts clouding her mind at that moment, she again failed to notice him looking down on her. She had stopped next to a small caf_ _é_ _, the typical red and white fabric hanging over the window; it looked like the place she dreamed she'd visit with her family, eat breakfast while talking about the sleepover she was going to. But that was all an illusion. She was forced back to her harsh reality by feet landing on the concrete next to her. She glanced upwards to meet the pair of monstrous eyes she dreamed of being free from.  
"Where were planning on going?" He spat at her "You're my property, I own you!" Miles sent a forceful punch to her rib cage, causing her to double over in pain. Skye's ribs cracked, causing a satisfying smirk to appear on Miles' face, she was weak from the last beating. She was surprised she managed to run as far as she did. The next hit she took was a knee to the face, blood trickled down her face as she stood up weakly, trying her best to look strong, but failing, as a push sent her tumbling down to the ground. He kicked her in the side numerous times before sending a knockout punch to her face._

 _The next time Skye opened her eyes she was back in the dreaded apartment which caused so many sleepless nights full of terrors. Immediately noticing how cold she felt, Skye looked her body up and down and couldn't help but let a gasp of shock escape her lips. She had been stripped naked. A sinister laugh came from the door way and Skye reluctantly raised her head to look at the figure in the doorway. It was Miles. Of course it was, who was she expecting? If Skye had the slightest glimmer of hope it had just been crushed to a thousand pieces. Miles staggered over to her, obviously drunk and climbed on top of her. At first Skye screamed and begged him to get off. To leave her alone, but all that earned her was a harsh slap to the face._  
 _"You'll think twice about not listening to me next time." He hissed in her face. Skye was full of disgust and dread as realisation hit of what was about to happen, she realised just how seriously she needed to escape Miles' grasp. But all she could do tonight was close her eyes, grit her teeth and hopefully forget all about what was happening._

* * *

Skye was curled up in a ball on the floor of the interrogation room, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't do this anymore, she wanted to move forward – move past those horrifying memories- but she was just being dragged back down. Dragged back to the fiery depths of the hell which was her reality. She stood up sharply, not saying a single word as she ran out of the room, leaving Miles to rot alone. Swinging the door open Skye was surprised to find Ward still sitting down, waiting for her to exit. As soon as Ward saw Skye's state he immediately jumped up and went to comfort her, wrapping her in a hug. But Skye pulled away.  
"Please don't touch me!" She pleaded tearfully "I promise I'll be good" Ward tensed up, hurt and anger evident on his face; he watched helplessly as she sprinted back to her bunk. Ward stormed furiously into the interrogation room, ready to release all his anger, let his emotions out.  
"What the hell did you do to Skye?" _  
_

 **A/N: If Miles thought May was bad god help him in the next chapter... An angry Ward, I wonder what damage will be done. Also FitzSimmons may be joining us next time. I will try and get Daddy Coulson in at some point as well.**


	5. Long Overdue Post

**AN: Hey guys, I'm so sorry, this isn't another chapter but I just needed to post something to let you know why I haven't updated in sooooo long. In all honesty I didn't realise how long ago the last update was!**

 **So, I'm not making excuses, but:**

 **1\. It's my first GCSE year and the course work load unbelievable, I'm really struggling with time management (any advice) The amount of essays and portfolio stuff they don't decide to tell you about until you've chosen the course :/**

 **2\. After season 2 and 3 have of AOS aired I'm kinda lacking Skyeward inspiration, so if anyone has any ideas of where I could take this next, your ideas would be greatly appreciated and I'll make sure to give you credit when it's posted.**

 **And just putting it out there, is anybody as excited for CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR as I am! :))**

 **Thanks for continued support guys, and I will desperately try to post soon, you deserve another chapter. Xoxo**


End file.
